


《花冠》（二十三）

by CodAnadem



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: RT。boss组未来宏图以及没羞没臊旅馆性生活。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	《花冠》（二十三）

二十三 斯德哥尔摩情人

【应该也不只一次幻想怎么逃亡 

却未戒掉妥协的欲望

也许早已恋上共绑匪苦海慈航

情欲要被你勒索 也许有助刺激心脏】

斑在怀里动了一下，他知道斑还没睡。她在黑暗里睁着眼睛，像某种夜行的猫科动物。一百年来，很少有人敢于直视那双眼睛，更别说像现在这样孜孜以求地，去捕捉她的眼神。“我看到了。”他低哑地说，嘴唇轻轻贴在斑的颈窝，呼气也是湿润的。斑嗯了一声，没有看他。

“你今后打算怎么做？”滞闷的沉默持续了一会，他问。

斑沉吟了一下。

“按照梦境的昭示，我曾经实现过无限月读。也就是说只要除去黑绝，辉夜就不会被召唤出来，真正的、不被人利用歪曲的世界和平就会来临。”斑说，“现在黑绝和十尾已经被封印了。我现在体内还有一部分魔像，只要稍加休养、假以时日，恢复到鼎盛时期的实力并不困难，即使不能再度成为六道仙，也足以对付世界的主要战力。”她冷静地陈述着人类历史上最为激进、绝顶疯狂的计划，两眼在黑暗里闪闪发亮。那些传说中抑或真实存在的，伟大的神灵，也是这样一群不折不扣的疯子吗？人类也是由于创世之神的疯狂手笔而诞生，世界也是在莫大的癫狂意志下形成的吗？带土恍惚地想，在这一点上宇智波斑怕是比任何人都要接近世界的本源。他自己也差不离了，四战罪魁抱着忍界第一大反派听关乎全世界命运走向的惊天谋划，这种事也只有他们两人才能干出来。斑，从这个意义讲，我和你真是绝配啊。他走神了，嘿嘿一声笑了出来。

滔滔不绝的谋划戛然而止，斑抬手凶猛地扯他的头发。“不长进的臭小鬼！”斑厉声呵斥，“我就知道你不争气，有什么好笑的？你难道还想回村去当什么破火影？你以为我不知道？小兔崽子，你根本没想复活我！”她使劲扯住带土愈合了的嘴角往两边拉，带土被她扯得眼泪直冒，嗷嗷叫了好一会斑才一把放开他，任他后脑勺撞在床头上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，眼冒金星。

“斑，”等终于缓过来，他揉着依然隐痛的后脑勺，斟酌着开口道，“即使没有黑绝，无限月读......也许仍然不是最好的道路。”

“哦？”斑挑起一边眉毛，满脸都是“我就知道你要反水让我看看你怎么编”。她的头发都炸起来了，带土赶在她提刀行凶之前回答：“无限月读就是给所有人编织一个梦，做梦者变成白绝来供养神树，当神树的力量壮大到一定程度，很难说辉夜，或者其他的什么超乎人世的力量不会以其他方式复活，给已经实现彻底和平的世界带来灭顶之灾。还有，”为了避免挨打他一口气说得又快又急，“无限月读有纰漏，入梦者即便沉睡于理想的梦境，想着他们心爱的人，也许仍会醒来。”他不自然地干咳了一下，斑盯着他沉默不语，“抛开这个不谈，即使是掌握最高力量的六道仙人，也会有死去的那一天。而所有做梦的人已经在现实生活中死去，到那时这个世界就空无一人。什么都没有了，什么都不存在，空荡荡的......这不是我们要实现的梦想。”

斑不悦地回答：“除却这个，哪里还有真正的梦想？人类从得到查克拉那一刻就吞下了痛苦的果实，忍者就是这样被诅咒的愚蠢可悲世界的象征。你也看到了，各国地狭人稠，天灾多发，生存机会本来就稀少。而统治者们贪淫奢欲，苛索无度，一层层盘剥，致使广大底层痛苦地生活，这又是人祸。大国的相对和平建立在小国的痛苦之上，中间地带人民被挤压得失去生存空间，而一旦战争爆发，就是真正的生灵涂炭。你说，还能去哪里找寻可行的梦想？这个绝望的世界难道还不该停止其造成痛苦的机制吗，难道不该以无限月读实现永久的和平和幸福吗？除了这个，难道还有别的更好的道路吗？”

带土眼睛一亮，抓住了斑的手腕。“我看到的画面至少让我确定了一件事，那就是世间存在即使六道也无法干预的力量，却可以因为我们的选择不同而改变。你说了世界的现有机制只会造成痛苦，我们要毁灭它，但并不代表要毁灭这个世界。无限月读的本质是虚无，在那里即使再安宁，再和平，也不过是虚无缥缈的假象，人一旦做梦便死去，那些美好和幸福他们在现实中享受不到。”斑不适地挣了一下，没有挣脱，也就由他越攥越紧。带土越说越激动，“无限月读是出世，真正应该做的却是入世。比起高高漂浮在天顶守着神树，不如深入红尘，走一条更难但是更真实的道路，去追求世界真正的幸福。”

斑翻过身一把扼住他的脖子。“满嘴大话！你说说怎么追求？怎么入世？不知死活的臭小鬼！”

她的手太用力，带土双眼翻白，只感觉下一刻就要被掐死。他“呃呃”地叫着，用力去掰斑的双手，好半天斑才放开他。脖颈上浮现两排红紫的指印，带土抱着脖子大喘气，拼命地呛咳着，许久才缓过来。他狼狈地擦了擦嘴角，哑着嗓子回答：“之所以不能实现安宁和平，许多原因在于现今的政////体。只要改变它，也许这个世界能变成全新的样子也说不定。”

斑失望地看他，转过身一把扯走了被子，声音从床的那一头冷冷地传来。“带土......你始终是个不长进的小鬼。如果从上而下，仅以绝对武力杀死大名和其下压榨人民的权贵，产生恶政的根本仍在，总有一日会卷土重来。如果从下而上，你也看见了，国民习惯于服从，习惯于当牛做马，忍者从不拒领不义的任务，小国从不联合反抗大国，普通人从不集结起来反抗压迫者。在隔海那些遥远的国家曾经发生过成功的起义，而在这片土地的五大国和其间的小国，不要说成事，就连偶尔的反抗也做不到，反而招致更酷烈的逼索，人被压得跪下，最终磨灭了进行反抗的自发意志。久而久之人们安于低头下跪，安于平庸可悲地苟活，无法动员起来形成向上冲击的力量——”

“啊，斑！”带土喊了一声。一石激起千层浪，斑的话语在他心里燃烧起了猛烈的火焰，使他的双眼灼灼发亮。“你曾经给我讲过海那边的唐国的故事，有句话叫‘王侯将相、宁有种乎’，”曾经在地洞里被斑强迫着学文化课的记忆席卷而来，他有点心虚之余不禁扬起了笑容。“那些大名、将军坐享祖上的荫庇，才有了如今的地位，其实不过是猜疑又自私的无能的软虫。我知道，凭我们的力量也许一时不足以撼动人民长久服从的根基。但你也教过我，还有几句话叫‘改弦更张’、‘摧枯拉朽’、‘革故鼎新’，”一口气说出一长串成语，他不禁长长地吐了口气，“既然从下而上更难，我们就从上而下去改革，虽然现存的政////体顽固腐朽，我们总有一天能撼动它！”

斑不吭声。滔滔不绝的陈述没有得到回应，她想必照旧对他的想法不以为然，连看也不看他一眼。一股无名火升上来。他愤怒地抓着斑的肩膀，手掌被斑啪一下打落，他怒意不减，大声质问斑:“你就不能好好看着我，听我说话？”

斑皱起眉头，从头发里不悦地瞪着他:“我一直在看你，你闹什么小孩子脾气？”

他迷茫了片刻，随即后知后觉地反应过来，摸着后脑勺想她是不是在战场上也这样看他，和他一起站在十尾的头顶，从遮住半边脸颊的厚重头发里看他，而在他的角度那视线却被隔绝，他一直没有发现自己早已得到长久渴望的斑的注视，只当这个女人视他作工具，连多余的眼神都吝于施与。

带土心里说不清是什么感受。斑再次翻身背转，他就从背后隔着被子拥抱她，被她一肘子打在眼睛上，使劲一挣从怀里溜走，带土抱了一个空。他不气馁，揉着眼睛继续说：“曾经的‘晓’想要从下往上革////命，但由于力量太弱，被多方压制最后扑灭。我也是其中一员。直到现在我还在想，如果他们能够保持原貌一直发展下去会怎样，有时候我会后悔.......”他的眼神黯淡了一瞬，继而再度锋锐，“既然他们的路走不通，我们就试着走另一条。我们要拥有真正忠诚的势力，建立属于我们自己的强大的军/////队，我们不能再孤军奋战了，除此之外还要得到人民的支持。再加上你我二人的战力，要取代目前这些统治者并不是问题。就算我们不能，总会有后人可以，‘子子孙孙无穷匮也’......”

他偷瞄了一眼斑。斑没有给予回应，他继续说下去，“只要没有亡国、或者说，这个世界上的人还没有灭绝，一代代人去做总会有一天成功的。斑，我知道你站得高，看得远，早就想过了、也否定了我现在提出的想法，已经看到了后面所有隐患，就好像你当初预言木叶村的黑暗一样。但是，但是，一切总要去做了才有结果啊，你所看到的一切，总要投入行动才能得到验证，就算不能完全达到，完成了一半也不算亏了。计划肯定有不完美的地方，结果也未必遂人愿，我们先做出一个雏形，再来一点一点修正。如果机会来了我们就抓住它，如果黑暗发生了就想办法消灭它。我们先不要想得那么远，把一切都想成空无，我们先从最基本的做起，哪怕将来失败了，大不了就是一死......还有比现在更糟糕的吗？”

他再度凑上去拥抱她，这次斑没有再推开，而是沉默地倾听，给了他继续说话的机会。他亲吻啃咬斑的耳垂，湿润的气息急切地呼在她脸颊。“斑，我知道你觉得我是个天真的小鬼，觉得我说的一切都是妄想，可是，可是我们真的可以实现这一切——”他哽咽了，泪水在眼中滚动，掉落下来砸在斑的后颈上，“——就凭这双写轮眼，这双轮回眼。就凭我们是宇智波，宇智波从不认输，从不向命运屈服，哪怕只剩下我们两个人。我们是一度掌控世界的人，是六道仙人，五大国最精粹的力量都无法与我们抗衡——斑，只要我们一起，有什么做不到的吗？”

“带上我，让我和你一起吧，斑。”带土哭了，把脸埋进斑的头发里，滚烫的眼泪把一大片冰凉的后颈濡湿。“你说我就是你，我们一起去完成理想，你看着我吧，你不要再抹杀我的存在了。你想要和平我们就去创造一个和平的世界，你想要幸福我们就去带给所有人幸福，让他们吃得饱饭，穿得暖衣，让这世界再也没有剥////削和压迫，让所有人都可以安宁快乐地生活。你想实现什么我都会陪你去做……斑，我们一起吧。斑啊。”

他终于吐露出多年埋在心底的话语，那是他最深的秘密、最大的遗憾、无数个夜里辗转梦回的惶惑、多年来比心脏里符咒埋得还要深的痛楚和甜蜜。说出口的一瞬间骤然松快，继而又紧张起来，他抑制住心跳等待着斑的回答。

“你是说要我和你一起走，”斑转过身来逗他，眼睛在夜色里闪闪发亮，“你不把我关进神威了？”带土盯着她一时失语，看着斑满含笑意的双眸他有点脸红，踌躇半晌还是作了回答。“想啊，我当然想了。”他慢慢说，“我想铐住你，想把你关起来，想日日夜夜压着你，让你没法战斗，哪里都去不了，只能待在我身边，只属于我一个人。可我想了下，觉得这世上没人能够、也没人配得上折断你的羽翼......”他词穷地挠了挠头。“毕竟这是你嘛，再可恶都是你，你是不会向任何人低头的......”他抬起眼睛看着斑，“因为你不是别人。你是宇智波斑。”

他牵过斑的手捂在怀里，沿着掌纹亲吻，在她的指尖反复碾磨、啃咬，直到五个手指都破裂渗血，他用力地吮吸那些腥甜的血液，把她伤痕累累的苍白的手紧紧贴在自己滚烫的脸上。

斑动了一下，转过身坐起来看着他，没有抽回手。“你真是个傻透了的小鬼......从一开始就没有变过。”斑注视着他露出微笑，“但是你说的方法，未必全然没有价值。想要得到什么就会同时失去什么，要实现目标或许就要和你一样地犯傻......的确，”她沉吟着，“当物质发展到某个高度，人们生活丰足没有抢夺的必要，哪里还会有战争？哪里还会有阻碍和平和幸福的统治者？或许你是对的。在乱世征服、在治世康定，还要注重物质发展、文化教育，这几者结合才是正理，才会将人人都引向幸福的路途。真会给我找麻烦啊......这条路的实施难度比无限月读高多了。凭这样就想要成功吗？”

她笑了一声，那笑容很快就隐去，转为了憎恶的表情。“——你没听六道说吗？历代的因陀罗都没能打败阿修罗，因此不断转生。”斑冷笑着说，“不过，没有一个因陀罗会信阿修罗所谓用爱统治的鬼话。”

“或许我还会失败，这就是从六道那里开始的诅咒，因陀罗无法战胜，每一代都被夺走力量而惨败。”她抬起黑幽幽的眼睛望着带土，“你跟着我，是自取死路。”

“我不怕。”带土坚定地说，目光灼灼盯着斑。从斑的话里听出了希望，他脸部肌肉痉挛，有点不受控制地抽搐起来，“只要你我二人齐心，就绝不会失败，不会再重蹈梦里的覆辙。”

斑看他良久，抬手抹去他滚热的眼泪，就在手心捧住了他的脸，额头相贴四目相对地互相注视。她没有立刻回答。

“带土，我剥夺了你的身份，使你被命运抛弃。我设计杀死你喜欢的小姑娘，让你代我执行计划，为复活我而死去。而这一切都是为了得到你。”

“带土，你恨我吗？”

宇智波斑问。

她表情复杂难言，在这一刻终于剥去魔鬼的皮囊而显出神性，从那渗血的裂痕里透出了天光，她眼神是从未有过的广阔和悲悯，就那样一直地注视。在那眼神里带土看见了曾经的自己，暗夜里挣扎，匍匐着艰难前行，哭喊着绝望，在麻木里疯狂，他的一切一切痛苦都是斑经历过也是斑给的，如同接过荆棘的王冠，被扎得鲜血淋漓，亲吻有毒的刺藤，将它作为荣誉的勋章佩戴在胸，把致命的凶器深深扎进胸膛。

“那么你爱我吗？”斑又问。

“......”

对面这个小鬼，眼睛红着，满脸眼泪鼻涕，如遭晴天霹雳一般，脸上呈现出惊怖、扭曲等诸多复杂的表情，他试图逃避眼神却最终选择了勇敢地对视。

于是斑知道他的回答了。

他的确就是个小鬼，又傻又蠢，三十岁了还满口空言满脑子幻想，和十几年前比几乎没什么变化。可也就是这个小鬼，敢于背叛世界和宇智波斑站在一起，意志坚定到可以战胜十尾、脱离无限月读，他是斑平生所见的最胆大的小鬼。

斑想起自己三十岁的时候。那时木叶初建，战乱方止，还没有后来那些龃龉，她和柱间携手走在未来的影岩，设想着每一步的建设工作，谁也没有想到仅仅是一两年后事情便发展到那样不堪的境地。而这个小鬼，在同样的年龄领先了何止一步——因为他们命运的交错，使彼此的人生都改变了。

“小鬼，你可知自己在说什么大话？”记忆中的宇智波斑厉声说，掬起一捧水泼在他的蠢脸上。但现在她不打算这么做了。如果是他的话......有他的话，说不定真能做到，毕竟，他在很久之前、在很多方面，都已经成为了“宇智波斑”。

“你爱我。”斑回答，得到预料中的答复斑露出了笑容。她将嘴唇贴近，深深地亲吻这个仍然轻微地抽搐的小鬼，以自己的唇舌描摹他嘴唇的轮廓，一点点舔吻他下唇的裂口，深入深入直到将那创口拉扯开来，啜饮着咸腥的鲜血，就好像很久以前他们刚刚认识时那样。带土刚开始不适地躲闪了一下，终于不再逃避，而是将自己的唇舌也递进来激烈地交缠，回应了这个吻。

血腥味在口腔蔓延，许久后变得稀薄，又过了很久他们才分开，带土的脸由于缺氧而变得通红，眼睛也湿漉漉的，他羞赧地张张嘴。没等他说什么，斑抓住他的手放进自己怀里，紧贴着她温软的胸膛，那里有一颗心在噗噗跳动，无论是被刀子洞穿、被阴谋占据、被鲜血淋漓地握在手里，那颗心始终存活着不肯消亡，宇智波斑心如铁石刚肠不转，生命力比野草还要顽强。

“你还没有回答我第一个问题。”斑撑着脸笑说，卧蚕挤压得双眼慵懒狭长。但她的目光，牢固、专注、坚定，就这样紧紧地锁着带土。她手掌脱离下颏骨，转而轻轻抚摸带土的脸颊，轻慢地拍打着，带土抓住她开花破皮的五指，送到嘴边再次深深地咬下。他们的血液、唾液和体礐液交换融合，亲密相依，世上最亲近的关系也无过于此了。

“我恨你，”带土胡乱擦了擦脸吸吸鼻子回答，他眼眶还是红的，嘴角还沾了点红颜料一样的血，看起来又酸楚又滑稽。“我不原谅你，我永远不会原谅你。我恨不得你就死在我面前，或者这辈子我从没遇见过你。但不是没有那么一刻，我想要和你同行......”

在这一瞬间他想了很多。想到被封存的记忆，如果没有解冻会是怎样，如果从头到尾他都没有遇到斑会怎样。但想那么多已经没有意义了，时间的车轮轧轧周转，公平地轧过每一棵草木，一切偶然与必然构成了真正的历史，他和斑都是组成那车轮的野草野花。

“我恨你。”带土捧着斑那只流血不止的手，把它捂到脸侧，嘶声道，“……但是除了你，我不愿意和任何人站在一起，也没处可去了。”

还有更多的话他没有说出。历代火影、卡卡西，还有四战中声名鹊起的那些小辈，连同八万联军一起，已经成为日益腐朽的旧世界体系中根深蒂固的一部分，并且不断加固着它，而浑然不觉。如果平安无事地长大，按照本来的人生轨迹成为木叶村一名战士，他自己也必将呈现同样的面貌；然而他遇见了斑。是斑，使得他从那时开始，视野前所未有地拓宽，从一人之生死得失、一姓之荣辱兴亡，从四人小队，从小时候孜孜以求的火影的梦想，从一个村子，一个国家，投向了无限辽阔的这个世界，甚至超脱其外，回头审视，终于明了自己来这世上的意义，以及作为“人”所能做出的最伟大的事。 

斑改变了他的一切。这样的改变他乐见其成，斑对他来讲具有无可取代的意义。他不能离开斑，同样斑也是——的吧？他不愿意放开斑的手。他们是一对，手牵着手，对抗整个世界。

“看来命运原本想让我过正常人的生活。”他坦然地笑出来，“但自从遇到你开始，我就再也、再也不可能像那样生存下去了。”

“斑，”他下定了决心般沉下眉头，抬起眼睛，灼灼地注视着她，“我这一辈子，都是你害的。你已经什么也没有了，就用你的后半生来还我吧。”

“后悔也迟了。”斑笑着说，一双眼坚毅明亮，黑夜里熠熠闪光。“我更加没有后悔过我所做的一切。我曾创造了一个世界，在这个世界里所有人过着痛苦的生活，我要纠正我从前的错误，和你一起。”她拍拍他的脸，“从捡到你那天起我就告诉你留下来，陪着我，一辈子。”她将脸侧过来，微微用力地啃咬带土的鼻尖，一把将他按倒，“而现在，不管你是想要报恩还是报仇，你都得跟着我，直到死的时候了。”

他们折腾了半宿，到天边刚有点白色的时候，斑靠在他怀里睡着了。之前她压上来，在他胯礐上起伏扭动了好久，直到精疲力竭，还没完成最后一步就沉沉睡去。显然比起多年前地洞里的虚弱状态，现在她即使被抽离十尾也能顽强生存。带土抱着斑，轻轻地抚摸她后背，现在斑已经不会为这种程度的触碰而惊醒，或者是打他一顿了。她只是轻微地哼了一声，就又找了个合适的姿势沉沉睡去。

他搂着熟睡的斑，世界此刻已陷入沉睡，万籁俱寂，头顶天穹深沉月光如水。带土在无穷的宁静和安详中，感到整颗心脏被填满，那曾经觉得无法弥补的空洞已经大致愈合，留下与斑对称的疤痕。与其说是今夜，不如说他在之前就得到他所想要的了——一直猫戏老鼠般逗弄着、提线木偶般利用着他的斑，终于承认了他、对他有了不一样的定位，或者是到今才显露，或者是被他紧跟而打动。直到现在带土才得到了他真正想要的认可，不仅是“你就是我”，而是他和斑可以作为同时被承认的存在并肩而立，一个人的存在不需要以抹杀另一个人为代价。从她真正回答了他牵系多年的那个问题开始，他们的关系才进入了全新的，或者是真正的开端。

带土轻轻呼出一口气。

他从前总觉得无法反抗斑，现在则是完全不用反抗，因为斑的所有已经深深渗透进他的灵魂。这么多年来，他处心积虑，泥足深陷，孤注一掷，蹈锋饮血，终于把斑的理想内化成为了自己的理想。他是宇智波斑最精准的复刻，宇智波斑在他身上得以再生。也许他一生都追不上斑了，世上没有人可以追上斑的眼界和步伐。但他想尽可能站在离斑最近的地方，这一点也许努力可以达到。哪怕流离坎坷一辈子，就这样到理想实现，或是世界崩毁的那一天......

他温存地搂紧了怀中沉睡的斑，把下巴轻轻搁在她肩膀上，宁静中同时带着点伤感和幸福地想，即便斑此刻死去也没关系，谁死去都没有关系，至少到这一刻他能清楚地确定他和斑相互拥有。——但，如果可以选择，还是一起活着比较好。他和斑的生命将因彼此而得到恒久的延续，他们的理想永远不会褪色。他们共享着同一个梦想，同样的明天，斑不再是遥远夜空中只能仰望的月亮，而是将后背交付于他的同伴，他的指引者和前辈，他的老师，他的爱人。如果说这世上有谁与宇智波斑最相配，那一定是宇智波带土——既是斑的同道，也是斑本人。

他的手指在斑脸上画着圈圈，指腹温柔地摩挲她的脸庞，今后数不尽的日子，无数种美好的设想让他幸福极了，他在斑的侧脸上反复亲吻。“等你好了，我们就一起去亡命天涯吧。如果佐助那小鬼想要加进来，他不是想革///命吗？我们就勉强收下他。”他搂抱着斑，喃喃地述说着。“让我想想还有哪些人......”

斑被他闹醒了。“不要佐助，”她迷迷糊糊地说，“佐助是个小叛徒，见哥傻。明明已经决定了毁灭木叶，听了那几个影的鬼话，上来就要捅你一刀。简直不像个因陀罗。”

带土高兴极了，用力响亮地亲她一口。“你是在关心我？”

被亲过的细白皮肤泛起一圈红印，和之前的牙印红淤相映成趣，斑懒洋洋地把手臂遮在眼皮上，含糊地咕哝：“别自作多情。”

“佐助还是——等一下！”他倏然坐起来，“你知道他是个因陀罗？那你也知道......”他说不下去了。六道告诉他他和斑真实的关系，他本想保守这个秘密一辈子。但目前看来......斑知道了一切。那该死的前世记忆让她全都明白了。“我当然知道。”斑悠悠地说，“我还知道你也是因陀罗。”她也坐起来盯着带土看，眼球流露一轮光泽，辨不出喜怒。

“我以为你是泉奈的转世，没想到是我的转世。”她说，表情很复杂。“泉奈曾说转世再来找我，生生世世和我做姐妹兄弟。而你和她同一天生日，都送了别人眼睛，还刚好倒在我挖的地下通道......”她伸手抚摸带土的眼睛，“原来我开了轮回眼，由此让你在那时就死去了啊。”

“原来是这样。你觉得我是泉奈的转世......”带土一时不知道说什么了，“那你还这么对我？”他一个翻身把斑压下去，“对自己的亲妹妹也好意思利用吗？”

“那你也没有少利用佐助啊？”斑伸手来推他，“把那傻小鬼玩得团团转你怎么不说？被他哥蒙骗了半辈子，这么轻易又被你带跑，现在还说要守护木叶，真是一代不如一代。”

“那不一样的好吗？我那时不知道......算了，”他抹了把脸，“就算知道我也会利用他的。”佐助不仅是斑的转世，也是他自己的转世，这也许能解释他对佐助格外优容的情感，但并不会停止他操控佐助毁灭木叶的行为，就像斑操控他一样。

“行了，”斑把他的手拿下来，“我从来没把你和奈奈当成同一个人。死去的人就是死了，不存在所谓在转世者身上寄托的希望。”她睁眼瞥他一眼嘲笑道，“奈奈是天使，你就是个小鬼头。也没有奈奈聪明，我妹妹才不会上这种当，糊里糊涂替别人做事这么多年。”

带土一时气结。谁能知道这世上有这么不要脸的老女人，报个恩让他把一生搭上，现在还拿这个嘲笑他。宇智波带土攥紧了拳头，牙齿咬得咔咔作响。忍不了了，多年来被斑操控的憋闷，时刻膨胀着的把斑按在地上暴打一顿的冲动，“你还有脸说！”他愤怒地翻身扑过去把斑压倒，死死按着她说，“你这个没良心的老东西。我今天就要——”

他在斑来不及反应时就扑了过去，一把把斑压倒在床上，带着怒气高高抬起斑的一条腿，斑在初始惊骇和下意识几下挣扎之后也停止了反抗，只是两腿岔开坐在原地，保持着一种懒散而傲慢的姿势，一手托腮好整以暇地望着他，眼里的笑意不知是微微的鼓励还是揶揄。“得了吧。你会的那点东西，还不是从那几本不上台面的破书里学来的？”她撑着脸嘲笑他，带土恶狠狠地磨了磨牙道，“那你就试试。”

“试试就试试，我倒要看看你一天之内能有多大长进。”她一边说着，冷不丁直起身子把手伸到他后腰，情色地揉捏起来，“你这个屁股还蛮不错的，带土。我是个男人，估计也干过你的屁股。”

熟悉的动作和记忆让带土头发炸了。“你、你这个变态！”他放声痛骂，伸手去掰斑的手，两只手在那片可怜的战场上相互角力，斑用力捏了他一把，在他咝咝的抽气声里满意地收回手。“来，试试啊。”斑扬眉道，“让我看看你有多少......嗯啊。”嘴巴被什么堵住了，带土的舌头伸进来，另一条随即贴上来，交缠在一起翻江倒海地搅动。怒气很快被另一种更为高涨勃发的情绪取代了，他喘着气把湿淋淋的舌头抽出来。“斑，你现在是我的了。”他做了一个凶恶的表情，“我想对你做什么都可以。”

“那也得你有本事才行。”

“那你就看看我的本事。”他咬了斑一口，转而把头埋下去。斑的腿一下子收紧了，腰部猛然抬起来，微微痉挛地与床铺保持着距离。斑下身还有点肿，他想磨破皮的地方可能多少有点痛，他更加小心地舔，舌面贴着那柔软的一点点肉，把她包在嘴里渥暖。斑颤抖着，腰部高高挺起，双手紧紧抓着床单。

“你喜欢我这样吗？”他问，在那一小点嫩肉上用力吸吮一下，“这样呢，喜欢吗？”

斑无力回答，腰抖得更厉害了。在她的角度看不见带土的脑袋，只能听到啧啧的水声。她伸手按着他的头，手指以不小的力度扯着那些扎手的短发，随着她喉咙里迸发出嘶哑的喘息和短促的惊呼声，原本的拉扯也变成了推按。

坏女人，我不是只学会了你教我的那些东西啊——

女人的脑袋狂乱地摆动，带动一头长发在枕头上扫来扫去，她刚开始还极力忍耐着只闷哼两声，到后来却毫不压抑快乐，拿双腿一个劲夹他的头往他嘴里送，动作放荡又狂野。最后的时刻很快来临，斑缴了械，这让带土小小得意了一把。斑沉浸在高潮的余韵里张着嘴大喘气，他就把头探上来，覆上去和她接吻。

斑原本像是瘫在了床上，此刻一个翻身把他压倒，两腿横跨死死压住他的腰部，双手扼住带土的脖颈，低下脸在他嘴唇上狠狠啃了一口。“快点，别叫我失望。”她说，带土在轻微的昏眩里又兴奋起来，激动充斥大脑，热血冲进下腹，随着斑慢慢松手和脸上露出了笑容，他一把把她拉下来，使两人更紧密地相贴、更深重地结合，他感觉自己高兴得快要化掉了。

月光如水，把斑汗湿的鬓发和带着点红潮的脸都映得分明。带土深深埋在她体内，嘿嘿地笑起来。“拔出去，不然给你夹断！”皮肤紧贴的黏热触感让斑无法入眠，她半睡半醒间恐吓道。“我不。”他说，更加舒适地往她身体里挺了挺，招来斑一记狠夹。他嘶了一声，调整姿势缓解了下，觉得该说点什么，便傻笑着继续刚才的话题。他轻快地说，“我还是得去把佐助捞出来，那个小鬼头还是挺有用的，最后的宇智波不能落到木叶那帮人手里。”

斑累得要死，也懒得理他，闭上眼睛继续睡，带土自顾说下去：“还有，等你好了，我要秽土转生鬼鲛，让他也实现他的心愿，看一看我们即将创造的完美的世界。长门是叛徒不能再信，迪达拉也不行，他满心里只有艺术，一见到佐助就要打架......还有药师兜，那个中了伊邪那美的倒霉鬼，他实力不弱，要不是他我们也不可能再见面了，我还要感谢他......斑，斑你听到了吗？我们还要一起做很多，很多事......”

他不知道鬼鲛已经不能被转生了，早在四战时就以秽土之躯被封印进卷轴，再也放不出来。佐助和长门叛变，兜的人生成了大笑话，可用力量大多风流云散，这条路上剩下他和斑，被夺走绝大部分的力量，两个通缉犯，相互搀扶着，跌跌撞撞，越来越艰难。

他越说越心酸。“所以你要快点好起来啊，斑。我们还有大半辈子，还有好多好多的事情要做。乖乖吃药，早点好起来吧，斑。”斑阖着眼睛，乍一看像是睡着了，只有手上微微加重的握感表明她的鼓励。

带土看斑好久，他在后半夜里再无睡意。他一直醒着，看窗口夜幕慢慢褪去，月光稀薄而天边显出一丝暖色，明亮的云彩越扩越开，不断上升，将斑的侧脸映亮。黑夜消散，白昼来临，金红的熔岩沉下去，熹微的晨光浮上来。

我的爱人，我的神灵啊。

是你衣袂所到之处，尘嚣扰扰为之止息。三千世界俗尘不染，渺渺众生俯首臣服。是你夜升昼落，清辉遍洒，冷光濯濯照彻大地。是你身浴烈火涅槃归来，巍然站立神树枝头，伸手牵唇向我一笑，也何等辉煌，何等壮丽。

他终于用所剩无几的查克拉凝练出玫瑰，放在斑的唇边。花香萦绕鼻端，斑微微睁眼，虚弱地朝着带土绽放出一个憔悴而柔和的微笑，由着小鬼将这并不丰盈的花朵别在她的头上。带土把脸埋在她的长发里，贪婪地呼吸着那玫瑰香气，和女性荷尔蒙迷人的味道。这一幕和不久之前他们并肩战场时一样，无论何时何地，是傲然面临万军还是憔悴奔走天涯，他始终会为她开出一朵玫瑰，轻轻摘下，别在发间，以陪衬她的美丽，增添她的芬芳，那是唯一配得上她的花冠。

男人俯下去亲吻她的额头，两具汗涔涔的躯体相贴不留一丝缝隙，斑不舒服地挣扎了一下，怎奈带土就像一只八爪鱼那样黏糊燥热，斑在他怀里翻了个身，不耐烦地曲起腿将他一脚踢开。带土重又死皮赖脸地贴上去，伸出双臂死死箍住她，用力地拥抱她，犹如拥抱最珍贵的宝物，最亲密的爱人。

清晨的阳光从窗棂照进来，空气中漂浮着细小的粉尘。桌上摆好了新做的早饭，一碟豆皮寿司，一碟红豆糕，一小碟酱菜，两碗味噌汤。已经这样吃了两三天，不出意外的话今后很久早餐桌上都会是这样的配置，带土看了一会，心情也愉快起来。食物的香气飘过来，斑裹在被子里，仅露出一张被乱发覆盖的脸，迷迷蒙蒙地半睁开眼睛。带土坐在床沿看了一会，凑上去亲她，牙齿用力咬着她的下嘴唇，把斑亲得半醒，揪着他的额发把他推开。

“醒醒，快起来吃饭了。”他和斑争抢被子，“再不起床我要从背后抱你了。”

斑不满地咕哝了一声，索性扯着被子滚到一边去。带土知道她现在不怕背后有人了。一计不成又生一计，他戴上面具，故作镇定干咳了两声，做出一副嘶哑雄浑的腔调，一边又滑稽夸张地扭动着。

“我不是勤劳的带土，我是不起床的宇智波斑。我不是可爱迷人的带土，我是又老又坏的宇智波斑。”他怪腔怪调，且歌且舞，大声唱起来。

他的活宝表演搅得斑再也睡不成了。“你就是这样扮演我的？”她气得笑了，睡眼惺忪地坐了起来，审视了他好几眼，继而转眼望着几步外桌上澄黄的豆皮寿司，却偏不挪窝。“你是不是七老八十了，想吃就起来啊，还要我端来喂你？”话一出口带土就后悔了，她不是七老八十谁是呢。这样说来他现在不是在照看病号，而是在赡养老人。这个想法一下逗乐了他，看斑的眼神也多了几分宽容，索性真把碟子端到她嘴边：“啊——”斑听话地张嘴把寿司衔进嘴里，在带土喂第二块时拿犬牙咬了咬他指尖。带土喉咙一哽，哑着嗓子警告她：“你别乱动。”“你要怎么样？干我啊。”斑自然地说，一条腿伸出被子搁在带土膝盖上，有意无意往敏感的地方磨蹭，眼睛上挑看着他，眼神说不出的狂傲妩媚，像淬毒的匕首，带刺的玫瑰。

带土脸又有点红了，说实在的他直到现在都不能完全跟上斑这种坦坦荡荡说和做不可描述的事、就像吃饭喝水那么自然的作风。他们在一起过了几天，除了商讨改变世界的计划外，上床做爱几乎成了家常便饭。他把斑的大腿从自己腿上拿下去，塞进被子里。说到底还是她多活了那么几十年，岁月赋予的老奸巨猾可不是三十一岁的宇智波带土一时能跟上的。“少废话，快喝汤。”他恐吓道，扶着斑坐起来，把汤碗托到她嘴边。也许是身体恢复期的干渴，斑一口气饮完了一碗，带土把空碗放回，拿手帕给她擦擦嘴。这下真像是照顾生活不能自理的老人了，带土自嘲地想，我被老人讹上了，好多年前就被老人讹上了。

斑吃饱喝足，顺势一歪倒在他怀里，压得大腿发麻。斑看起来纤细颀长，为什么就这么重呢？重得和石头一样。到底是骨头重，还是她那堆头发重？带土用力推她：“起来你很重！”

斑不仅不起身，还变本加厉回身搂住他脖颈，整个身子的重量都压过来：“你压着我的时候怎么不嫌自己重？”

带土气得瞠目结舌：“讲道理，是我多压着你，还是你多压着我？”

“当然是你了。”斑理直气壮地说。

带土对这种颠倒黑白的行径感到十分愤怒：“当初是谁非要睡我的啊？又是谁昨天晚上非要我和她做？”

“比起这个，是谁信誓旦旦说他最擅长照顾老人的？”斑看着他哽住的神情笑出声来，“行了，我的腿麻了，给我捏一下。”她说着，又把一条雪白笔直的长腿伸到他眼前来。他一边控制力度捏着斑的小腿，一边半真半假地抱怨:“你自己又不是没有手，为什么叫我给你捏脚？”斑笑了一声，俯下身来朝两边扯他的脸，一双眼眯起狭长狭长的，“你不是说要照顾我的下半身吗？”带土说不过，在她丰满的下唇上狠狠地咬了一口，换来斑一阵暴风骤雨般的铁拳。打着打着又滚到了床上。他们已经十几年没有做爱，重逢后他们的生活就等于性生活。他早就不是十六岁时那种相对纤细的体格了，因为对斑的爱慕里掺杂怨恨动作又凶猛不留情，斑被他撞得声音变了调带了点哭腔，但并不认输而是主动挺起胸脯贴上他的，同时热情地缠紧了他，一边喘气一边断断续续地抱怨:“你还真是长大了……”

带土没空说话。他感到身上的斑在颤抖，于是把她拉下来接吻。斑痉挛收缩着，紧紧包裹和吸吮着他，让他随时都可能失控。最后还是斑先他一步受不住了，挺起身子僵直了几秒就倒在床板上闭着眼大喘气。他也随着释放出来，在高潮的余韵里找到斑的嘴，深深吻下去。

待激情褪去，嘶喘也开始平息，他把汗湿的斑圈在怀里，低头轻轻咬她的耳廓，凑到她的耳边喷吐着热气，一边上气不接下气地嘿嘿笑:“你会怀上我的孩子吗？”

斑微不可闻地哼了一声，伸手用力地拧他布满牙印的脸颊，“看你本事了。”

他们就这样小孩子斗嘴般你来我往地过了十几个回合，扯被子丢枕头捏大腿咬肩膀打打闹闹又亲又啃终于想起正事。“等会吃了饭得收拾准备赶路了。”带土气喘吁吁地擦擦嘴，“你不能、不能再穿族服了，出去被人家看出我们是两个老古董，背后还有族徽。我们还得去染黑头发，还要把你的轮回眼遮一下——任谁看见了也得把你认出来。”斑哼了一声道：“区区砂砾，认出来又能怎么样？”“不怎么样，但总归是麻烦。”

斑懒得说话了。带土把早餐喂给她，经过一番激烈的折腾斑想是饿了，不再说话乖乖吃了个干净，他自己也吃了，自去洗刷碗碟。斑吃了就睡、睡了就吃，看起来也很困的样子，带土早就习惯了她的懒惰。等她再度睡醒已经快要中午了，带土走到床边坐下，伸手抚摸着她的脸蛋：“快起来，我去把床单洗了晒一下。”

斑嗯了一声坐起来。他收了床单去洗，再去外面的阳台晾干。他仰头把床单的褶皱抻平整，阳光正好，他赤着上身，只穿了条短裤，一边晒衣服一边大声哼着歌。“带土。”他恍惚听到有人叫他名字，往里望了望斑还在睡。他摇摇头继续着手里的工作，却再次听到这一声，清晰无比，从阳台下面传来。他把头探出去，看到旅馆门外站着绝不应该出现的两个人。

旗木卡卡西和千手柱间仰头看着他。

带土惊呆了。


End file.
